mysticafandomcom-20200223-history
Gundham Tanaka
* |pronoun = He/Him |gender = Male |sex = M |age = 17 |birthday = December 14th, 1 BC |height = 1.82 meters |soul = Purple |species = Imp/Vix Hybrid |hair = |complexion = Ashy Apricot |eyes = (Right) (Left) |traits = *Heterochromia *Lightning Bolt Mark (Left Eye) |alignment = |allies = |occupation = Mage |status = |relationships = *Tanaka (father) (deceased) *Aurora (mother) *Chara Violet (romantic interest) |town = Chiller Town |facet = Spookhallow |kingdom = Evil Kingdom |realm = Mystica |planet = Mystica |signature = }} Gundham Tanaka, better known as simply Gundham, is an imp/vix hybrid and the romantic interest of Chara Violet. Appearence Gundham is a tall and muscular young man with ashy-apricot skin and black-and-beige hair that is styled in an undercut, with the longer part being slicked back into a single curl. He has heterochromia, meaning that both of his eyes are different colors: the left one being cerulean and the right one being red. He also has a lightning bolt shaped birth mark over his left eye. Gundham Tanaka's fashion style is a very gothic one, wearing many dark colors and points and edges. Notably, he can always be seen with his long purple scarf (the latter of which is where the Dark Devas of Destruction stay when he's not at home) as well as his Hellhound Earring, a special yellow earring with a pawprint design in it that he wears in his right ear, that he was gifted when he was a child after saving his hometown from an angry pomeranian hellhound. He also typically wears gloves, as not to touch others with his bare hands. Besides the purple scarf and the Hellhound Earring, Gundham's main attire consists of a black trenchcoat, purple gloves, dark purple thigh-high boots, red leggings, and a white tank-top. Personality Gundham has an eccentric and somewhat dark personality, his prideful bragging likely stemming from an inferiority complex and fear of attachment. Gundham refers to other people as "pathetic mortal beings" and states that even the highest of sorcerers fear his abilities. He often rambles about his status as "The Supreme Overlord of Ice" and his knowledge in the dark arts, alchemy, and astral levels. Preferring to be alone, he prioritizes himself and taking care of his Dark Devas of Destruction over connecting with others. Though Gundham appears prideful and shuns spending time with mere mortals, in actuality he feels lonely, but he tends to cover up how he feels alienated from others. Gundham's harsh facade conceals a softer, more sensitive side; This can be seen when he interacts with his crush, Chara Violet, and partially drops the Overlord act. However, it's hinted that Gundham has serious problems with socializing and physical contact. He has been strict about not wanting to touch nor be touched by others since childhood, going as far as to avoid sports and playing with other children; This is due to his trauma of having killed his father by accidentally touching him with his Wither Touch when he was a baby, which caused him to believe he was cursed to poison anyone he touched. Though he may be awkward around other people, Gundham deeply cares about animals (despite how he refers to them as his evil minions to stay in line with his overlord persona). Gundham demands that animals are treated with respect, and he uses his talents to educate people who don't know how to properly take care of animals. Gundham has great respect for nature and its laws. He understands that nature is indiscriminate in its harsh cruelty, and he does not fear death. Notably, Gundham hates the idea of giving up without a fight, for he believes that all creatures are born to fight tooth and nail to survive. According to him, giving up your life willingly is blasphemous toward nature (and by extension, oneself). Abilities As the hybrid child of an imp and a vix, Gundham is naturally very powerful. Not only does he have a few powers from each species, but he also has his own original skillset, making him a very powerful individual. Said skillset includes the following abilities: *'Wither's Touch': Gundham is able to touch anyone and have them instantly wither away and die. For a long time he has had trouble controlling this power, and as such he always wears gloves and covers up most of his skin, as to not accidentally injure anyone, however, since he is not aware that this power works on non-sapient lifeforms, he has way more control when interacting with them. Notably, this power does not kill vixes and unicorns, as their bodies heal themselves too fast to wither away, however it still makes them feel a lot of pain. *'Ice Manipulation': Gundham Tanaka has a natural gift over the element of frost, meaning he can manipulate ice and snow in any way he pleases, as well as create formations of ice or snow, too. He can also create beams of light magic that harden into ice crystals when they hit solid surfaces, as well as freeze water into ice. This power also includes dry ice. *'Animal Speech Fluency': Gundham was born being able to understand and communicate with any and all non-sapient animals, which is one of the reasons why Gundham has an attachment to animals, and why he enjoys taking care of them instead of commuting with his peers. *'Respawning': As the son of a vix, Gundham Tanaka has inherited the ability to respawn. This means that if Gundham is ever killed or poisoned, he will wake up where he last slept instead of passing on to the afterlife. As such, he can only die of old age. This does not mean he is invulnerable to physical harm, however. It only means he cannot be killed. *'Lava/Fire Resistance': Inherited from his imp father, Gundham can go into direct contact with lava or fire and not be hurt or burned. He still, however, feels warmth and cold the same way as any human would, the only exception is direct contact with fire/lava. * : Vixes have the natural ability to manipulate clouds and air, however with Gundham being only half vix, these two natural abilities are mixed together and weakened. * : Imps have the natural ability to manipulate fire and lava, however with Gundham being only half imp, these two natural abilities are mixed together and weakened. Additional Tools Trivia *Gundham Tanaka is based on the [https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Gundham_Tanaka Danganronpa character of the same name.] *Gundham's astrological sign is Sagittarius. *Gundham's favorite color is purple, especially its darker shades. **His second favorite color is blood red. *Gundham prefers Hand-To-Rune spellcasting above all other types of spellcasting. **Additionally, Gundham's Rune is a pentagram. Category:Hybrids Category:Imps Category:Vixes Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mystica Royalty Category:Consorts Category:Male Consorts